For a Pessimist, I'm Pretty Optimistic
by dahliadenoire
Summary: AU/Highschool. Zack/Cloud. "Why are you so happy today?" Zack broke the silence and waited for an answer. Cloud pouted and replied, "I don't know either," Zack only chuckled, "For a pessimist, you sure are optimistic."


•

**_For A Pessimist, I'm Pretty Optimistic_**

•

* * *

ShinRa Academy, a prestigious school with disciplined students, outstanding passing rates and superior academic proficiency. The sister school of the ShinRa Military Academy which in another continent. A school only for the wealthy, gifted and well-bred.

Also, a school with yakuza wanna-be's, preps, jocks, bullies and other cliché groups in your typical school. An academy with a disreputable caste system of kings, knights and peasants.

Cloud Strife, a middle school student in ShinRa Gakuen, number one candidate to be beaten up, a 15-year old weak little spunk who still fights back to older students. High school students. He didn't know why he was such a target for either lunch money, teasing, and sometimes, rare cases of molesting.

Was it the blond spiky hair that doesn't seem to flatten? Was it his appallingly feminine features and figure? Was it his awfully short height? He honestly prayed to give himself an ugly face, one that wouldn't catch attention to those damn sophomores and seniors.

There was this horrible self-proclaimed medieval system to allow the daunting _Seniors _to take advantage of their high and mighty authority to terrorize the lesser people, or for them, _peasants_. Freshmen and sophomores are similar to _knights_ and, well, the seniors most likely the _kings_ or royalty. Although there were still good-natured ones, like the brainy people, some of the none-sport kind, the majority of the royalties still exceeded the good ones.

Cloud, being a scrawny 9th grader, is in all likelihood the favorite one to be tormented, insulted. There were times he was beaten up by those jocks and he, obviously was not thinking, fought back. He took two guys down, but unfortunately there were eight of them. Pretty useless one must say. He ended up being covered by bandages and a broken arm.

Every time he went home, no one would welcome him, no family to prepare his food, no brothers nor sisters. He was living alone in his simple yet cozy small house his mother has entrusted him to. When his mother went to Midgar from their unpleasant place in Nibelheim, she went away again abroad while his father left his family for a new one. It was sad, but he got over it amazingly quick. He never liked his father anyway.

Back then, he was actually excited about his new school, well, not anymore that is, after discovering the terrors, he had the urge to bang his head on the wall for actually thinking the school was first-class. He was being supported by the Principal, a good friend of his mother's. All the expenses and materials he has to necessitate were all thanks to Principal Shinra. Also, he was the one paying for the bills, house and some other financials.

Although the worsening cases of bullying were unstoppable, he didn't complain to the principal, not once, thinking he would already be such a burden. Shinra was already having trouble with his son, Rufus, and he didn't want to add up to the tension. He can't switch to other schools, since Shinra would not support him no longer. It was also a condition, he goes to ShinRa Academy and gets free tuition or go to another school where ShinRa can't provide money for him.

Thus, he had to cope up with all the insulting and harassing, the stealing and bullying. He wanted to finish high school as soon as possible to get out of this fucked up school. He wondered, why didn't the students complain? Or report? Can't their parents tell where their bruises and swells came from? Or maybe some of them doesn't have parents, like him.

While sitting in class, the seat next to the window, Cloud was staring blankly outside, not minding the current discussion going on. He wore his uniform, a white polo with the bright red ShinRa logo on the left pocket, a black necktie paired with blacks slacks. He wasn't wearing the black long-sleeved vest since it was considerably too hot inside the classroom. And besides, wearing that black vest would only make him look like a guy in a tuxedo.

He wasn't showing interest in the lesson, his creepy old science teacher, Professor Hojo, called his attention, saying something about detention after class. Cloud didn't hear him, it was like a distorted voice and all he can hear was his own thoughts.

He jerked up awake when he heard the bell rang relentlessly. Was it lunch again? He already knew what was coming; the minute he gets out of the classroom some familiar and sometimes, unfamiliar, faces of high schoolers would appear. He was, sadly, correct.

When he stepped out among with his classmates out of the room, three sophomores stood before him, looking down on his small figure, their intimidating height shadowing over him.

"Oh, surprise surprise, well if it isn't shrimpy o'er here," one of the jocks said, with cocky grins on their faces.

Cloud's insides were cowering in fear, but he didn't show even a hint of it. He tried to escape by ignoring them and carry on to the cafeteria, where another set of bullies waiting, but it wasn't that easy.

By the time he walked towards the left to evade his attackers, one guy blocked him. It made his heart beat faster, he wanted to just give in and hand them his lunch money, but he wanted to eat. He didn't want to spend the rest of his day unfed and hungry, that sometimes lead into vomiting.

He swallowed all the fear inside his body and managed to mutter, "Please get out of the way."

The older men just laughed at him, one pushing him by the shoulder. "Sorry, runt, but we need to borrow some money and.." he then clenched his two fists together, making it produce cracking sounds which made Cloud shudder every crack. There were two men at his back, wearing a creepy grin. "If you won't give it willingly, we will just take it by force."

Cloud took it as the signal to run. He didn't want to be beaten up by these guys again, he took advantage of his speed and took the opportunity to run away from them, as far as possible, it didn't matter where his feet would lead him to. He felt like crying, but he didn't. Instead, his anxiety increased. More so when he heard the sophomores yell, "After him!"

The other students just watched, not wanting to interfere, Cloud running through the busy hallways and high school students trying to take his lunch money..again. Ten minutes have already past and they were still chasing him. How far would this guys go?

His feet took him to the back of the school building. Bad idea. There were no people there, not even janitors or gardeners. He stopped on his tracks, his left side aching. He wondered if he was just hungry, or if was just tired and pained from all the running.

He looked to his left, they weren't there. To the right, they weren't there either. When he thought he lost the three men, he was abruptly tackled, sitting onto the ground by a hard push from behind and was welcomed with a fist landing on the side of his cheek. His face hit the floor, causing the impact to hurt more.

"You fucking shrimp, making us run like that." A guy with red hair said, signaling the other two to take hold of the poor Cloud. There was a guy with blond hair and the other one with silver, each of them holding one of Cloud's arms.

Cloud tried to escape, he struggled out of their grasp, but with his little strength, he couldn't even move his arm at all. Tears fell unwillingly as soon as the guy punched Cloud hard on the stomach, causing him to vomit some blood.

"Ohh, poor kid," one said, his voice filled with sarcasm and falsity.

"Beckham, you made little Cloudy here cry," another one voiced out sarcastically.

The three men laughed, maniacally, while beating up the poor middle schooler. It won't be soon before his body and face will be covered with bruises all over again. The sophomores took his wallet roughly out of his pockets and laughed, "It's an honor taking the principal's money out of you, shrimp." the one named Beckham insulted.

The whole school practically knows that Cloud was associated with the principal, making him more challenging and tempting to tease. "We promise to pay you back," another one joked, the others laughing as they finally walked away, his money with them, leaving the injured blond behind.

Cloud was relieved they were gone, but yet angry he can't eat again. Frustrated, because he was too weak to fight back. Mixed emotions clouded his mind and as he looked around again, his face swelling and his body aching. There's no one around, as usual.

He took the chance to cry, not silently, he wailed as loud as he could, hoping to release the pain and trauma from the dreadful incident a while ago.

Another reason why they torment him so much; he was a crybaby. He tried so hard to stop himself from crying every time, but the frequent bottling up always misleads his cries into louder and more intense sobbing.

He moved his arm to wipe his tears, only to feel extreme pain on his wrist and shoulders. He tried to stand up, and annoyingly found out he couldn't.

He felt the urge to cry once more when he realized; Lunch time was almost over, he didn't get the chance to eat last night, nor in the morning. He was hoping he could eat lunch at school, it turned out to be a bad idea.

His stomach hurt. Everything hurts. From his head down on his toes. It was then he suddenly felt weak, extremely weak. His eyelids were closing involuntarily, it felt as if he wanted to go to sleep.

He then heard footsteps, he can't let anybody see him like this. He attempted to stand up again, only to fall back down. The footsteps were getting near and as he saw a shadow approaching by the corner, his mind went blank and went into the realm of unconsciousness.

* * *

Cloud woke up, in a bright breezy room, the curtains were swaying as the cool wind blows. It was cold, he shivered and curled up to gain heat from his own body. Where was he? He thought. He opened his eyes, and found himself in the school clinic.

'_The same old place, huh?'_

He sat up, his head suddenly sore. It was the same thing. He would get beaten up and will be sent to the clinic. But this time, he didn't walk there by himself. Was he carried by someone? He had no idea. He remembered passing out, either by hunger or exhaustion, but he didn't remember the next thing that happened.

Footsteps. That's right. He heard footsteps before he fainted, was it the one who carried him there? It was a long way towards the clinic, the person that carried him must be strong that he could carry a 9th grader from the back of the school building to the clinic in the 3rd floor.

Cloud looked at the door, hearing someone knock. The school nurse came in, holding a bento box. He was surprised when the nurse suddenly gave the bento box to him. Cloud looked at the nurse, she was smiling and said, "Eat up."

"This.. isn't mine. I—" he was cut off by the nurse.

"The one who carried you said you can have it." The nurse said, and smiled. Cloud just looked at the box, confused. "He was a handsome young man, a senior I think, I forgot his name.."

Wait. A senior carried him? Cloud thought the food was poisoned and was scared a bit, but then thought it was a ridiculous idea. He was curious to who brought him there, so he asked.

"Who was it?"

"I don't know his name, but I _do _know that he's the captain of the basketball team. I saw him during the varsity medical check-ups. Yes, he was a senior. A good-looking one at that," the nurse replied, walking to towards the refrigerator. She pour some water on a glass and gave it to Cloud.

She then said, "Cloud, dear, if you're feeling all better, you can get back to class, and please eat. I heard from your mysterious knight-in-shining-armor that some students took your lunch." she patted him on the head just like child and said, "Get well soon," she smiled warmly at him with concern, and left the room. The nurse knew who Cloud was, and treated him like her son because of his frequent visits.

As soon as the nurse left, he examined the bento box, it has letters carved on it saying, '_Z.F'_. He wondered who it was again, although he knows no one who has initials of 'Z' and 'F'.

He opened the bento box. It wasn't the most presentable but it sure did look delicious. Donburi and Tonkatsu. He stared at those deep fried breaded pork cutlets, egg and onions on top. He literally drooled at the sight, he was starved and in need to eat. He took the chopsticks that went with the bento and took a bite from the katsudon.

It was undeniably delicious, and he couldn't help finishing it all up. He didn't feel any effects of poison and thought, maybe there are still some good people from those bunch of notorious seniors. His stomach did get upset though, as he didn't eat anything since yesterday and ate a lot at present. So, seeing that he was not feeling well yet again, maybe he could stay for a few more minutes.

* * *

The next day, he was given two special quizzes and a low score on a pop quiz in geometry. He couldn't help it, he was in the clinic during the time his class was discussing about Proving and Reasoning of Right Triangles.

The bell signaling lunch rang. Cloud sighed and hoped today would be a band-aid free day. He shuffled through his bag, searching for his homemade lunch when he felt something, that made him anxious. He stared. It was that bento box from yesterday. He has to bring it back somehow, but the idea of going to the 4th floor, the _Empire, _was frightening, almost made his insides puke. It was similar going to hell and back. But first, he has to ask who this person was. He has one clue though, a captain of the basketball team.

He approached one of his close classmate, who was eating his own lunch. "Hey Balder?"

"Oh, Cloud, what is it?" the boy replied, unwrapping his bento.

"The captain of our basketball team, do you know him?"

"Oh, you don't know Zack Fair? That was surprising." Balder spoke with a shocked tone. Is this Zack Fair that popular?

"Obviously, no."

"He's pretty famous among the ladies, since he isn't like other royalties, you know, the bulky and proud show-off's." A student sitting next to Balder spoke, chewing some kind of gum. Then the subject was changed from lunch to Zack Fair.

"The team won the last game right? Zack was hella awesome!"

"Kya—! I saw him yesterday at the arcades, and took a picture of him!"

"Really? Lemme see!"

"He's not like the other royalties, huh?"

Cloud gathered enough information as he thanked Balder, bid goodbye while his friend warned him about getting beaten up again and bid off an 'take care'.

He left off. Off to '_hell and back'_. He carried this guy's, Zack, bento box. Was he really a gorgeous, kind and cheerful person which everyone seems to talk about? He was far too perfect, Cloud thought. Or was he just an acting royalty who pretends to be good, and is like the other seniors behind closed doors?

_

* * *

_

There he was, standing on that certain floor of the building. The same floor he feared to go to, home of the royalties of ShinRa. The Empire. Since the day he studied in ShinRa, he hadn't been acutely aware when or why the medieval-like feudalism system started between the middle and high school students. It didn't help anyone one at all, probably the seniors, but the rest are like some pebble they just ruthlessly step on.

Seniors passed his way, looking at him, a few ignoring him. Cloud was relieved nobody has attacked him yet. From his view, it was a hallway of no end, no staircase on the other side but really, it staircase was just six classrooms away.

Realization struck him, as he mentally banged his head on the wall. What _was_ this person, Zack's, classroom? His section? There were six sections in total, and each class has at least forty seniors. Good luck in finding your knight-in-shining-armor, or better yet, a royal king-in-shining-armor.

Odin's balls, he didn't even know what he looked like, sure, some said he was handsome, and had those shining blue eyes, and spiky black hair. But, he is not the only person with the said blue eyes and black hair, why can't people be more specific?

Cloud cursed in his thoughts, there was no turning back now. He trained mentally (and physically) hard for this. He had to thank that guy somehow. It wasn't everyday a senior will come save your ass. But why was he working so hard, risking himself, just to give back.. a bento box?

For some strange reason, something attracted Cloud to Zack. He didn't know what he looked like, what he sounds like, how he talks, how he treats people, but, there was this strange.. energy that seems to be pulling him, almost like gravity was pulling him towards meeting this certain senior.

He started looking, searching for a guy with those so-called blue eyes and black hair. He peeked in every classroom, looking up to seniors who passed his way. Surprisingly, he was still up and going, no royalty seems to attack him today. Cloud was immensely glad, breathing out a sigh of relief. Holding Zack's lunch box, he walked through rooms, but still no sign of his rescuer, or maybe he just didn't look hard enough. It was like finding a needle in a haystack after all.

And just when he thought that today would be a band-aid-free day, by the time he turned around, he was blocked by two bulky seniors. He looked up to them, two heads higher than him. They were different seniors from yesterday, but Cloud knew who they were. Vergil Gonzalez and Dante Hunter. They were wearing the ShinRa Academy jacket jerseys exclusively for basketball players. They have beaten up Cloud an awful lot of times, their faces were still glued in Cloud's memory.

They were the worst, Cloud thought. Not only did they physically abused him, but moreover they discriminate him, being a country boy and all, steals his money, nasty notes in his locker, missing stuff, and unwanted body contact, etcetera etcetera.

Who knew they were interested in uke-ish boys like Cloud? They have bulky figures and well-formed faces, and your first thoughts on them was they have a lot of girlfriends, living in luxury and a nice sports car. Like what they say, never judge a book by its cover.

"Oh, it's the shrimp again!"

The bento box, which he was holding awhile ago was suddenly dropped to the ground and was left neglected on the Empire floor as two strong arms wrapped around Cloud's thin ones.

* * *

His once sapphire eyes, now dull with exhaustion, slowly began to open. He began to take in his surroundings, which was a dark room that causes echoes whenever a sound is emitted, with horizontal windows on the top part of the walls. Cloud recognized it as their gym. A sole enclosed building. It was currently Wednesday, meaning no P.E for all classes. A perfect place to hide someone you just beat the crap out of.

He felt the familiar sensation of extreme weakness, he can't remember anything that happened except the two faces who were smirking, one bounded him from moving and the other.. well—

He didn't want to remember.

He squinted his eyes and found his eyesight getting used to the dark, distinguishing the school gym quickly. With the basketball ring, basket of volleyballs, weights, bleachers and mats. The best thing now is to escape, to get out of the place. He thought lunch was probably over now and again, he couldn't eat.

Attempting to stand up, he ended up falling back down again, sitting down against the wall. He felt the familiar pain on his arms, legs, face, especially his stomach. He still felt the impact of the punches, kicks, and pulling of the hair.

A sound of pain escaped his lips when he suddenly felt excruciating pain in his stomach. He was sent down to the floor, holding his stomach, falling with a bump, unable to get up back again. He fought the whimper that was settled in his throat. It was then he vomited, he felt the mucus that escaped form his mouth, but it was watery, and.. red?

Blood.

Cloud looked in horror, his hands filled with his own blood. Again, he couldn't stop himself from crying. He was scared, just like a child who was lost in the middle of nowhere, he cried, wailed, nobody could hear him but this time, he wished someone did. He wished someone would carry him to the clinic again.

Now, he was angry, angry because of his spoiled thoughts. It's how life is, everything you want can't be done. Welcome to the fucking universe.

He continued to sob in brimming tears, trying to sit up. He grinded his teeth in pain as he used his shoulder and back to inch his way up to the wall. When he was sitting up, he hugged his knees and cried once more, again, wishing someone would come and save him.

He gasped, hiccuping in anguish. The tears fell down from his cheeks to his knees. He was shaking, panicked and afraid.

Suddenly, a loud noise coming from the huge entrance door of the gym echoed throughout the large area. A bright light was emitted when the door began to gradually open. He could hear someone talk, someone walking, its footsteps nearing every step. But his consciousness was slowly slipping away, his eyes closed just when he saw a figure running towards him.

He felt someone clutch his untended shoulders, calling him by his name. He had no idea who it was but when he tried to open his eyes a bit, he peeked the word 'SENIOR' on the man's jacket. He gasped, his blue eyes widening with the combination of fear and shock.

Another one? He couldn't take anymore of the waves of pain, sinister laughing, he was tired, weak and he just wanted to got to sleep. He thought of a way that just might rid of that royalty.

"Please.. don't.. I'm tired.." he begged, tears descending from the corner of his eyes, his voice was crackling, like there was something stuck in his throat. Cautiously, he tried to move his neck to glance up at the face of the senior royalty.

His eyes widened when he saw the face of the royalty, bright blue eyes? Black spiky hair? The senior's lips was smiling, not a menacing one, but a warm and kind smile, saying, "Don't worry, I won't."

The voice sounded somewhat recognizable, but he couldn't think properly at the moment. But he sure did recognize that face, "You're—"

"Don't speak. I'll carry you to the clinic." The voice was a little high-pitched at some point, but nonetheless sounded masculine. He stood up and carefully picked Cloud up in his arms. Cloud didn't mind, he was too weak to protest anyway, so why bother? It was comfortably nice, he thought honestly.

"You're...Zack?" Cloud managed to ask for reassurance in his half-vegetative state. The man currently carrying him just grinned and nodded.

* * *

When they arrived in front of the clinic's doors, a half-asleep Cloud in Zack's arms, the lights were out, and there was no one in attendance. The nurse was probably out but Zack still went inside.

He laid the injured Cloud on a bed before searching for some first aids he can probably use to tend Cloud's cuts and bruises. Cloud was still awake, unable to sleep whilst his whole body was aching. The older boy stared at the blond. He noticed a black eye, bruises, cuts, scrapes, blood and his abnormally pale skin.

It was awkwardly silent, Zack, being deafened by the silence, started to talk while taking a few first-aid supplies.

"You seem to be good coping up with those seniors, an ordinary city boy would've chicken out." Zack commented, approaching Cloud, helping him to sit up on the bed for his wounds to be tended.

"I'm from the countryside."

"Oh? Where?"

"Nibelheim." The boy replied, Zack laughed, leaving a confused Cloud. "What about you?" it was Cloud's turn to ask.

"Me? Gongaga!" Cloud was surprised with the senior's outgoing behavior, he then chuckled. "Are you laughing? You're laughing aren't you? Do you even know Gongaga?"

"Not really, but it sounds very.. country-like."

"Nibelheim too."

"You've never heard of it?"

"Nope."

Then, there was this pregnant silence. Zack knelt in front of Cloud, sitting on the bed. He first tended the swelling that was slowly forming on the side of Cloud's eye. He applied a cold pack on the eye, gently putting pressure on it. After that, he held Cloud's small arms as he dabbed the same cold pack on Cloud's bruises, Cloud winced from the chilly contact. Zack then went back to the supply kits.

Cloud thought, where did he learned that?

Zack went back again with a wet cloth and some antibiotic cream, he kneeled by the bedside, where the 9th grader was sitting. Then, he began washing Cloud's cuts and scrapes, putting on some anti-biotic cream to prevent infections and covered it with bandages afterwards. Out of curiosity, Cloud asked, "Where did you learn this kind of stuff?"

"I'm an athlete, we're required to learn first-aid." He replied, as he finished off the bandages on the arms and neck. Some band-aids on his face. Cloud's eyes widened when Zack suddenly stood up and looked into his eyes. "Tell me, where does it still hurt?"

"I-It's okay, It doesn't hurt anymore." Cloud blushed, and turned his face to look away from the eye contact. Was he blushing? Good lord only knows why.

"Good!" Zack exclaimed, but his expression turned from content to shock. "Shit, I have to get back to the gym, I was only suppose to open it for basketball practice."

Cloud was a little down, he didn't want him to leave, not right now.

"You just rest for awhile, okay, spikey?" Zack teased, but it was small-minded. Cloud reddened, embarrassed with the silly insult.

Zack threw a white cloth over to Cloud, draping him underneath. "Change your clothes," the young boy looked at the cloth, it was the school uniform top, but with a SENIOR on the right side. He figured it was Zack's.

"It's a little big, but hey, don't ask for such luxurious things." He had no other choice, he needed to get back to class at some point later, and he doesn't want to wear a dirty and blood-stained shirt.

Cloud called his attention, and asked, "Why are you doing this for me?" the other guy stared at him, why was he treating him differently from the other seniors, why was he being so nice to him? He had no clue.

"Why?" Zack repeated as the other one waited for an answer, "Once upon a time, you and I were the same." Cloud's expression saddened, this senior? Bullied? He just couldn't believe it, although it was not impossible.

Zack turned to face Cloud and beamed. "Tomorrow, don't get out of the classroom during lunch."

"Huh?" Cloud asked, confused. He didn't know why, but he was willing to follow his orders.

"Just.. don't get out, okay?"

Cloud nodded but then remembered, it was quite silly of him to forget, "T-The bento box..! I-I—"

"It's okay, I found it in front of my classroom. I figured you'd be scared to go the Empire floor." Zack cut off, he

He was to much of an introvert to say it in front of him, but after he was gone, Cloud muttered a timid, "Thank you."

* * *

Days after their meeting, Cloud finally knew why Zack told him to stay inside his classroom. Every single day, Zack would take the burden of climbing down from the fourth floor of the high school building to the third floor of the middle school building. Holy pancakes of Gaia, Cloud can't even make it through the high school building without panting and sweating. Curse his weak body figure!

During lunch, which has a duration of an hour and a half, both of them would secretly go to the gym, where no other person can be allowed to go to. Zack was an exception though, he was in charge for the practices for the basketball team. And in addition, the Director, Sephiroth, entrusted the keys to him.

During those times when they would eat their packed lunch, they would just talk, laugh about some things and current events. They became close friends in a short period of time, and got to personally know each other more.

For Cloud, it was one of the best moments in life that he didn't want to forget. Since he came to this school, he never really had any close friends. Normal friends, maybe, but not the kind that you can tell your secrets to, cry your problems to, it's a totally different concept.

It's now been weeks, and from every meeting they had, more thorough connections were made. They've open up with each other so fast, people will think that they've known each other for years.

Zack.. saved him. Saved him from the thoughts of hell for the rest of his middle school life. Saved him from those common blood vomiting, from all those bullies, and most of all, he saved him from being a kid having no social and emotional life.

Although being Zack's best friend had several advantages, he never thought of using him for these benefits. The attacks on Cloud died down, his money is still in his pockets, he got to eat lunch everyday, and he would spend the rest of the day, after school, with Zack.

The seniors were afraid of Zack, since back from the old days, he was also involved in the bullying and teasing. They knew when the should evade Zack's anger, nobody likes it when he's angry. And the fact that he beat one guy into a pulp because they were trying to bully Cloud, they took the chance to stay away from the blond and mind their damn business.

After school, they would go to the pizza place, the mall, arcades, and a whole lot of places and stores they've never thought they would actually go to. Of course, the company of another always boosts up one's confidence, when there are times of hesitation and pessimism.

* * *

School ended with the loud noisy bell as students began to pack their things and go home. Cloud had one of those rare days when nothing was wrong, no problems to think of, no bad incidents to cry off. He smiled, happy to be able to see Zack again. He was literally skipping and humming a tune.

As he finished packing his things and went outside of the classroom, he was greeted with a smiling Zack, a bag over his one shoulder. He smiled back as they walked toward the gate.

By their times together, they found out that their houses were vastly close to each other. Zack, living by himself in an apartment, supported by his family, Cloud would always come to visit him. Zack would either call him to come or he would go by himself.

As soon as they stepped out of the school grounds, Zack heaped in a heavy breath and asked, "Where to now, spike?" he was excited and he couldn't hide it.

"I don't know, maybe we should go home?" he suggested, noting the dark graying clouds in the sky. Zack, too, noticed it.

"You're no fun! Let's at least eat something before we go home!"

"What if it rains?"

"So what? Then let it rain, a little downpour wouldn't kill you, come on, let's go!" Zack yelled eagerly, dragging a hesitant Cloud by the hand. Cloud nearly blushed at the sudden contact.

The rest of the day, they ate supper in Yellow Cab, not wanting to eat convenience store food back at their lonely houses. They talk, as always, laughed about some jokes and funny episodes that happened earlier that day.

By the time they were walking, heading to their place, it started to rain. Indeed, Cloud was right. At first it was light, you can't even feel the drops that were falling from the heavens. But gradually, it began to pour hard forcing Zack and Cloud to run for it.

As the rain pour harder, they stopped by in a waiting shed. Hoping the rain would stop soon. They sat on a bench, their knees almost touching. Cloud was panting from all the running while Zack didn't even show a sign of exhaustion.

The first few minutes were oddly quiet, as they just sat there, soaking wet, staring at the cold and wet streets. Zack turned to Cloud who he noticed was smiling, as if the lonely weather wasn't affecting him at all.

"Why are you so happy today?" Zack broke the silence and waited for an answer.

Cloud turned his head to face Zack. Why _was _ he happy today? Even though the dark and gray atmosphere was surrounding him. He really thought about it, nothing special really happened earlier, nothing bad happened either. What was he so happy about?

Cloud pouted as the younger boy replied, "I don't know either,"

Zack only chuckled and said, "For a pessimist, you sure are optimistic."

Zack couldn't help but think, with Cloud pouting meaning he was in deep thinking or in concentration, that this guy next to him was extremely adorable. His friend, Kunsel, had joked about it too many times, saying he had fallen in love with the blond kid. He thought for awhile, who couldn't? With that awfully cute and feminine face, and that awfully cute smile and that awfu—

No, 'awful' was such a negative word, Zack thought. He never really thought about it, but after all the times he had been with Cloud, he had never encounter such a person who would make his stomach flutter, who he could trust for the rest of his life, who he was willing to protect and die for. Is that thing called 'love'?

Zack noticed Cloud's wet face, as he took the initiative to wipe it with a surprisingly dry handkerchief. Cloud froze and was taken aback, when he saw Zack's face nearing him, almost an inch away, he knew right then what would happen. So, why wasn't he stopping it?

Cloud gasped when Zack leaned down and brushed his lips against his. He panicked, he didn't know these kinds of stuff. His heart was beating fast, he was palpitating, and felt his breath getting faster. He wasn't the only one though, the one who kissed him, was also feeling the same way.

Zack didn't know what gotten into him but he knew he had lost control and he wasn't the type who can actually maintain any kind of control.

It was soft, light and swift. They pulled away but just a mere inch apart. Cloud could feel the rapid and cold breaths of Zack, as it made his lips tingle for more and his face to redden.

No one spoke a word until Zack, again, moved forward, making their lips touch again. This time, Cloud shyly responded as Zack placed his palm at the back of Cloud's head, pushing it further, putting more pressure. Zack then licked Cloud's lips as he decisively explored the young boy's mouth. He remotely reminded himself to not lose control, which failed miserably. Zack enfolded his lips on Cloud's coy tongue and sucked nonchalantly.

When the two finally pulled away, their foreheads touching, they laughed casually, it was one of the moments in their life that they will surely remember.

Just then, Cloud realized why he was highly blissful that day.

He was happy—because he got another chance to be beside someone he cherishes the most.

* * *

**A/N: You're probably wondering why the stories here are associated with being in the clinic or hospital. It's because I obtain inspiration by means of my personal experience, and sadly, I always visit the clinic and ends up in the hospital.**

**Some useful notes here:**

**1.) Just imagine their uniform similar to the Turks' uniform.**

**2.) I named the bully Beckham because I wanted to.**

**3.) Donburi means 'fried rice'. Tonkatsu is 'sliced pork'. Katsudon is the shortcut of Donburi and Tonkatsu.**

**4.) I named Cloud's random classmate, 'Balder' who is the nicest Norse god.**

**5.) If you're confused, the class system made up by the high school students is practically like medieval times. The middle schoolers (7th to 9th graders) are peasants. The Freshmen (10th grade) and Sophomores (11th grade) are known as knights. The Seniors (12th grade) are known as Kings, Queens and Royalties. That was actually the ridiculous class system when I was in 6th grade. I couldn't take it and I had to change schools.  
**

**6.) The school system is similar to Japan's.**

**THANKS A LOTTTTTT FOR READING.**

**_Changed the title and few changes, but same old story. Decided to cancel the oneshot collection._**


End file.
